Electrocutioner (Arkhamverse)
Lester Buchinsky (aka: The Electrocutioner) was one of the eight assassins that was hired by The Joker, under the disguise of Black Mask, to kill Batman on Christmas Eve for fifty million dollars. An egotistical street punk of limited intelligence and resourcefulness, who was eager to make money and a name for himself among Gotham's criminal underworld, Electrocutioner used powerful shock gloves to appropriately electrocute his opponents to death. He was 24 years old, 6'4", weighed 225 pounds, and had the living of a contracted killer. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins The Electrocutioner had outstanding warrants for 16 counts of murder, 3 in the first degree, and 13 in the second degree, as well as 12 counts of assault, 16 counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and 8 counts of aggravated assault. The Electrocutioner first appeared on The Penguin's ship, the Final Offer, in the Fighting Pit. Because of Electrocutioner's arrogance, Batman was able to knock him unconscious with one kick. When Batman returned to the area, he found that Buchinsky had regained consciousness, escaped, and swore revenge against him, which Tracey relayed to him when she was in hiding. Batman then had Alfred track Electrocutioner's electrical signals in his suit, and anticipated another encounter. Batman later informed Alfred that the attack that he used on Buchinsky to defeat him was an attack that would have been effortlessly dodged by a child. Alfred later informed Batman that the electric currents in Electrocutioner's suit had been locked in, although Batman had to delay due to infiltrating the Steel Mill to locate Black Mask (who was imprisoned by his own men after a new criminal known as the Joker took over). Later, Electrocutioner attended a meeting at the Gotham Royal Hotel, where Black Mask was revealed to actually be the Joker. Joker kicked Electrocutioner out of a window on a swivel chair, believed that he had nothing else to contribute, and sent him to his death. Batman, who traced the location of the meeting through a tip from Copperhead, recovered Electrocutioner's Shock Gloves, used them for the rest of the night, and the week after. Attributes *Electroshock gauntlets *Heavily armored *Integrated wiring Quotes * ''"You just saved me a lot of trouble coming here, Bat-Man." * "I'm-a kill you. Then, I'm-a jumpstart your heart - and kill you again!" * "ARE YOU READY?" ''(Peguin's Henchmen and Tracey in the Boiler Deck Fighting Pit) * ''"I ain't here to talk. I'm here to kick your ass." * "Black Mask must be outta his mind to put up fifty-million for your head." * "This fight'll be two hits; Me hittin' you, and you hitting 50,000 volts." * "Name yourself after an animal, and you're gonna get eaten." * "Just think of me as a bat zapper. Now, come to the light." * "You're about to be taught a lesson in pain." * "I know. Intimidating, ain't I?" * "Shocking, isn't it, Batman?" * ''"Just who the hell-are you?" ''(Joker) Trivia *Because of the mock boss fight and his death later on, Electrocutioner was the only assassin not who was not actually fought in the game. *It was unknown who made Electrocutioner's Shock Gloves, as his profile stated that they didn't know if he made it or if someone else did. *After Electrocutioner's death, when Batman took his Shock Gloves, if the player looked at Electrocutioner, he still wore another pair. Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Assassins Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Villains